


Tattoo

by Xennic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: Sonic makes an interesting discovery about Eggman when he tries to pester doctor in his laboratory.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this sudden idea in an hour, it sure went not where I expected...

-What's that?  
-What's what, hedgehog?  
-That! -Sonic pointed at Eggmans left hand. 

While working on his new machine, Eggman took off his red jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt, so half of his hand was now exposed, showing an interesting picture on it, that intrigued blue intruder. 

-Ah, it's called "tattoo", never seeing one?- Eggman asked with a sarcastic smirk.  
\- Pff, of course, I had, it's just strange seeing that you have one.  
\- Why so?  
-Dunno, you just look like a type of guy, who would despise something like this- Sonic said with a shrug.  
-Heh, maybe. I did this tattoo when I was in my early twenties and.. Hey! What's so funny?  
-It's just I tried to imagine you young but...I just imagined ...you- Sonic said while trying to hold on a laughter.  
-What, you think I was born old?  
-I kinda always thought you were, hahaha.-now Sonic was openly laughing, and, despite that Eggman was annoyed by the hedgehog's statement, there was a slight smile on his lips. 

-Can I look closer? -Sonic suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.  
-Wh-what? -Eggman looked at the blue hero with confusion.  
-Your tattoo, can I look closer at it?  
-Why such sudden interest in it? And besides, don't you have more important things to do? Like run all day, or sleep, or pester your friends?  
-Hmmm, lemme see, nope! My day is fully free! I already run, slept, and spent some time with my friends.- Sonic said while giving Eggman the most innocent look he could master.  
-Ahbgsff, you are so annoying.  
-Sooo, can I look at it? -Sonic repeated his question completely ignoring doctor's last remark.  
\- I, ah, I guess so?- Eggman didn't even know why he agreed, but most importantly, why he still didn't capture or chase Sonic out of his den. Eh, maybe it's because this new machine just didn't want to properly work and doctor redid it like million times already so he was bored out of his mind, or maybe it's because the tattoo and annoying hedgehog reminded him of his younger age... 

Eggman felt a sudden touch to his arm that brought him back from the thoughts. It was the hedgehog who was now sitting on a table in front of him and looking at his arm with curious eyes. 

Doctor moved the sleeve of his shirt higher to reveal the continuation of his tattoo. 

-Wow! That's so sick! -exclaimed amazed hedgehog.  
-Heh, I do have a taste, you know.- Eggman said with a smirk. 

The tattoo had an interesting and complex design indeed. It was a mixture of machine and organic elements. It was dark with bright reflections and striking red lines that were reminiscent of blood vessels. The tattoo started at the base of a hand and continued along the whole length of the arm covering it almost completely and then disappeared under the shirt.

Sonic was gently tracing the picture design with his fingertips, almost not touching it, reliving each line and small detail. He was truly fascinated by it. He saw tattoos before on humans but there was something different, much more sacred, seeing it on your mortal enemy. He could feel doctor's muscles constricting under his touch and it sent an unwanted shiver down hero's spine. But he was too focused on the design, that he didn't give much thought about anything else. 

While Sonic was exploring his arm, Eggman wasn't really looking at him, this whole situation was just... weird, but he honestly didn't care. He could feel Sonics fingertips, that were covered by the soft fabric of his glove, slowly traced his arm, starting from his hand and slowly moving to his shoulder and eventually under his shirt... 

-Whoa-whoa! W-what are you doing? -Eggman looked down at Sonic that was now sitting in his lap (when did he manage to get there?). 

Sonic slowly averted his gaze from the tattoo and looked at Eggman who was now completely red. 

-Oh, I just want to see the rest of it.- Sonic said innocently.  
-The rest? No, you definitely not, it's enough mercy from me for today, hedgehog!  
-Oh, please, Eggman, I bet the rest of it is as beautiful as this part.- Sonic said with some sly look on his face, while he moved his hand deeper under the shirt, which made Eggman even redder (who knew this was possible).  
-H-hey, stop it, hedgehog! Or else...-  
-Or else what, egghead? -Sonic's face was now inches from Eggman's and the blue hero could see every little wrinkle on doctor's face.  
-I-I will capture and, ah, torture you! Yes!  
-Mhm, heard it before, egghead~

Sonic now lowered his head and proceeded to start unbuttoning Eggman's shirt. 

-Wha... Doctor stopped midword from a sudden warm sensation on his body. He could feel Sonic's hot breath on his neck and his fingertips that were now burning circles onto doctor's bare chest. Eggman didn't risk opening his mouth again in fear of releasing an unwanted moan from the good feeling. Why was he allowing this? What was even that damned hedgehog's plan? What was going on?! The questions quickly appeared and disappeared into doctor's rushing mind. But, despite all the confusion doctor had at the moment, he knew one thing for sure, he won't be finishing this damn peace of machinery today.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked this story!  
> If you spot any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments~


End file.
